


Kiss! Kiss! Kise!

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cium aku seribu kali." Kisah tentang ciuman di balik korden, pada siang hari, dengan jendela yang sedikit terbuka, dan angin semilir yang menyelinap dan berhembus menerpa seragam sekolah Seirin dan Kaijou... ・・・ Kise/Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss! Kiss! Kise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/gifts).



> For Stella and Hana...
> 
> Warning: Penempatan paragraf yang... eugh.

"Cium aku seribu kali."

* * *

Langit masih biru. Awan tidak terlihat. Matahari menjauh. Angin berhembus. Rumput bergoyang. Dandelion berterbangan di udara. Suasana cantik, hati bersedih, dan mata membusuk. Buket bunga Krisan berwarna kuning dan biru muda di tangan Kise hampir jatuh, seperti cairan yang ada di ujung matanya. Sungai di pinggir jalan yang sepi itu mengalir berisik, membisikinya,  _"Ayo lompat ke sini, Ryouta!"_  Kise terdiam, dia ingin berteriak,  _"Salah hari mengajakku untuk bunuh diri!"_  tapi dia tidak gila. Meski di dalam otaknya, dia tidak waras, karena dia tergila-gila dengan seseorang... yang tidak menggilainya balik.

* * *

Paragraf di atas, adalah kegalauan Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, seorang model dan pemain basket andalan SMA Kaijou. Kegalauan itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, ketika dia membawakan sebuket bunga untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, atau biasa dia panggil Kurokocchi. Namun, naasnya, ketika dia hendak menghampiri pemuda berambut biru muda itu, langkahnya terhenti. Saking indahnya pemandangan di hadapannya, dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin menangis karena melihat Kurokocchi bahagia,  _oh, sangat cantik,_  dengan bunga Dandelion di tangannya, yang dipetikkan oleh Aomine Daiki dari tepi sungai secara asal. Kise membalikkan badan, bukan rumah yang langsung ditujunya, dia bersedih ria di pinggiran sungai sambil mencabuti kelopak bunga Krisan yang tak berdosa.

* * *

Di hari yang lain, dua tahun kemudian, Kise Ryouta, melihat Kurokocchi bersama dengan seorang pemuda beralis ganda bernama Kagami Taiga. _Vanilla milkshake_  di tangannya hampir jatuh. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, tidak tahu sedang mengobrol apa. Kelihatannya Kurokocchi bahagia, sambil menyedot  _milkshake_  yang dibelikan Kagami Taiga. Kise membalikkan badan, duduk pasrah di bangku taman, dengan gelas _milkshake_  di tangan, menatap kosong ke arah lapangan.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian. "Kurokocchi, aku sudah tidak tahan!" Kise mendorong Kuroko perlahan-lahan.

"Aku cinta Kurokocchi..."

Di balik korden di dalam perpustakaan Seirin itu, Kise menyatakan cintanya. Menyelinap hanya untuk menemui Kuroko. Dengan jendela kaca yang sedikit terbuka, angin semilir menerpa wajah Kuroko dengan lembut, dan juga wajah Kise, rambut mereka, seragam sekolah Seirin dan Kaijou, dan korden berwarna kuning gading itu. Harum bunga yang ada di luar sana terbawa ke dalam... atau itu aroma dari parfum yang dipakai Kise? Atau dari sabun yang digunakan Kuroko? Cahaya matahari masuk dari luar, bayangan mereka terlihat dari balik korden yang berkibar dan berputar, membungkus penampakan dua pemuda yang kini sedang berhadapan, iris mata sewarna madu dan langit saling bertatapan. Tangan Kise meraih pipi Kuroko, membelai kulit pucat yang halus itu, dan terhenti di dagunya.

"Jadilah milikku."

Dari sisi lain korden, terlihat dua bayangan manusia yang perlahan-lahan mendekat...

"Ya."

...dan bertemu.

* * *

Ciuman pertama mereka, di balik korden, pada siang hari, dengan jendela yang sedikit terbuka, dan angin semilir yang membawakan aroma manis... semanis bibir Kuroko yang lembut... dan sedikit basah. Tidak seperti bibir gadis yang pernah dicium Kise. Bibir anak perempuan jelas-jelas lebih lembut, namun bibir Kuroko adalah perkecualian. Rasa vanilla di mulut Kise, dan aroma wangi yang ada di balik korden itu, meski sesekali napas mereka tertahan, ekspresi terkejut Kuroko, ujung telinganya yang merah, dan tangannya yang menggenggam erat bagian bawah korden seakan-akan dia mati jika melepaskannya, semuanya masih ada dalam ingatannya.

* * *

Kencan pertama, Kise tertawa. Untung saja  _popcorn_  di mulutnya tidak menyembur keluar. Di depan mereka, ada Aomine dan Momoi. Kise menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak-bahak, dan berteriak,  _"Aominecchi, kau OOC sekali!"_  Kuroko di sampingnya hanya berwajah datar, mata lurus menatap ke arah layar. Di dalam bioskop remang-remang dengan sedikit orang, film romansa terputar. Dari dua bangku di depan mereka, terlihat Aomine menguap dan Momoi berkata sesuatu seperti,  _"Dai-chan! Kalau mengantuk tidur saja!"_  Dan Aomine pun benar-benar tertidur, di pundak gadis berambut merah muda itu. Film masih terputar, Kise mengantuk, kenapa mendadak mereka berada di tempat seperti ini? Dengan film romansa yang tidak mereka suka? Kise tidak tahu. Tekanan di pundaknya, dia menoleh. Kuroko juga tertidur, seperti Aomine.

* * *

Wajahnya manis, dan lucu. Kise langsung melupakan keadaan sekitar. Dia menatap lekat wajah Kuroko, yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Dentingan piano lembut dari film yang terputar di layar, cahaya yang sedikit redup namun masih dapat membuatnya melihat wajah Kuroko dengan jelas. Napas tercekat, wajah memerah. Di tengah bioskop dengan pencahayaan remang-remang dan sedikit orang, Kise Ryouta, pemuda berambut pirang dengan tindik di telinga kiri, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Bagaimana rasa mulutnya? Masihkan sama? Apakah masih manis? Apa bibirnya masih lembut? Bagaimana kalau dia menciumnya lebih lama lagi? Apa wajahnya nanti bisa jadi merah seperti tomat? Kise sangat ingin melihat itu. Perlahan, perlahan. Dan sebuah tangan mendorong mukanya.

"Cukup sekali saja kau menciumku, Kise-kun."

* * *

Mereka bukan stalker Aomine dan Momoi, bukan. Hari itu hanyalah suatu hari dimana hal menarik terjadi. Mereka berjalan di belakang Aomine dan Momoi, yang sedang berkencan—berkencan? Pastilah Momoi yang memaksa Aomine keluar untuk menemaninya—di sebuah taman bermain setelah mereka menonton film membosankan di bioskop. Mereka semua tertidur, kecuali Momoi. Sampai pada akhir film, Momoi berucap keras, membangunkan Aomine, membuat Kuroko terbangun, dan juga Kise yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kuroko—Kise tertidur karena mencium wangi rambut Kuroko yang manis dan... familiar.

Di taman bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti menguntit—menguntit?—Aomine dan Momoi dan membiarkan mereka berdua bahagia sendiri-sendiri.

Suatu jam, suatu menit, suatu detik, Kise ingin melihat Kuroko menjerit. Mereka berbaris di antrian  _roller coaster_. Seusainya, Kise mual dengan air mata menggenang, dan Kuroko, masih sama seperti waktu dia mengantri dan mengendarai wahana tersebut, berekspresi datar. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Kise, dan menepuk-nepuknya. _  
_

Di atas bianglala, langit oranye, efek matahari yang hampir tenggelam, dan pemandangan kota. Seperti salah satu adegan yang terjadi di film romansa klise yang mereka lihat tadi, minus dentingan piano dari musik romantis, dan ciuman mesra antara dua kekasih yang saling mencintai. Karena... lagi-lagi Kuroko mendorong wajahnya ketika sudah dekat.

* * *

Hari ini, dia bawakan sebuket bunga Krisan berwarna biru muda dan kuning, dan segelas  _vanilla milkshake_ , yang dulu urung diberikannya, karena sekarang, masa galaunya sudah berakhir. Di bawah pohon rindang, di dekat Seirin, Kise Ryouta, menanti tambatan hatinya.

* * *

Ciuman kedua, di ujung bibir. Ciuman ketiga, di pipi. Ciuman keempat, di ujung mata. Semua ciumannya nyasar. Kenapa Kurokocchi begitu menghindarinya? Kise menyerah. Di dalam kamarnya, mereka berdua. Kuroko memakan biskuit yang dibelinya saat pulang bersama, Kise duduk di bawah tempat tidurnya sambil memalingkan muka. Kuroko memandangnya, menghabiskan biskuit di tangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kise-kun?"

Tidak ditanggapi. Kise marah? Kuroko menghela napas. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, terdiam. Kuroko menekuk kaki dan memeluk kakinya itu. Di sebelah kirinya, Kise yang sedang memalingkan muka. Di belakangnya, di atas kasur, jas seragam sekolah mereka berdua. Di sebelah kanannya, sebuket bunga Krisan yang diberi Kise, dan segelas  _vanilla milkshake_  Maji Burger yang sudah diminum setengah. Diambilnya setangkai bunga Krisan yang berwarna biru muda, dan dia merangkak ke depan Kise, membuat pemuda itu berjingkat. Kuroko berhenti dan duduk di depan Kise, menatap matanya, bulu matanya yang lentik itu menggoda, kemudian bibirnya, seakan ingin menciumnya, namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Dia mematahkan tangkai bunga itu dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyelipkannya di antara rambut Kise, di atas telinganya, dan kemudian mencium lembut ujung hidungnya, bukan bibirnya. Tapi Kise terpana, tidak bisa berkedip, bibir Kuroko terasa sangat lembut, terlalu lembut, di ujung hidungnya. Hanya di ujung hidung.

"Biru muda cocok untukmu."

Diucapkan dengan suara indah itu.

Jendela kamar Kise sedikit terbuka, angin semilir masuk bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Dan saat itu, Kise barulah menyadari, bahwa aroma wangi bunga yang menyelinap masuk jendela perpustakaan Seirin—di balik korden, pada siang hari, dengan angin lembut menerpa pipi mereka berdua, rambut mereka, seragam mereka, membuat korden yang menutupi mereka berkibar dan berputar—bukanlah aroma dari bunga yang ada di luar sana, dan yang jelas juga bukan wangi parfum miliknya sendiri, tetapi wangi yang sedikit adiktif itu berasal dari Kuroko.

Kise tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia membalikkan badannya, melihat buket bunga Krisan itu, dan mengambil setangkai yang berwarna kuning. Dia kembali menghadap Kuroko, dan tersenyum. Diselipkannya bunga berwarna kuning itu di rambut Kuroko yang lembut, dan mencium keningnya.

"Kuning cocok untuk Kurokocchi."

Dan di tengah sore itu, Kise melihat Kuroko tersenyum lembut padanya dan tertawa sangat lirih, bukan pada Aomine, bukan pada Kagami, bukan pada yang lain. Dan matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu menatapnya.

"Cium aku seribu kali."

Terkejut. Kise membelalakkan matanya. Apa itu sebuah permintaan? Bukannya 'cukup sekali saja' katanya pada saat itu? Namun, kedengarannya itu bukan kalimat yang sudah selesai. Kuroko mencium bibirnya secara singkat, hanya sedetik, tidak lebih.

"Kalau Kise-kun memang benar-benar merasakannya." Cium. "Kau tahu, Kise-kun?" Cium. "Cukup sekali saja." Cium. "Kau menciumku." Cium. "Setelah itu." Cium. "Giliranku..." Cium.

Tangan kanan Kuroko di dadanya, tepat di atas jantungnya. Apakah Kuroko merasakannya? Detak jantungnya? Persetan. Dan Kise pun meluncurkan dirinya, memeluk Kuroko, erat. Berguling di atas karpet di lantai kamarnya.

Cium. Cium. Cium! Kise menciuminya. Tanpa lidah, tanpa gigi, tanpa apa-apa. Hanya cinta. Cinta pada Kurokocchi.

"Cium aku seribu kali, Kurokocchiii!"

**Author's Note:**

> KRISAN? KiKuro. KiKu (minus ro): Chrysanthemum. DAN INI BUKAN BUNGA KEMATIAN. D8 Ini adalah bunga kebahagian di Jepang. uwu


End file.
